transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
First Aid (TF2017)
First Aid from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio First Aid is one of the most empathic and compassionate beings you'll ever meet. He cares deeply about all living things. Heck, he even cares deeply about the "pain" of inanimate objects. A broken or malfunctioning can-opener will earn just as much sympathy and attention as a fellow Autobot. Otherwise, First Aid is a soft-spoken and sometimes overly cautious sort (especially when it comes to the well-being of a fellow Autobot). Still, all the Autobots know he will work long and hard to do his best for them and that their well-being matters to him more than anything, and those are quite comforting thoughts. First Aid is a member of the subgroup Protectobots and forms the left arm of the combiner robots Defensor. History Main Timeline Arc 2 When their human ally Buster Witwicky began suffering from a series of troubling dreams, the Autobots peered inside his mind in an attempt to understand. There, they saw a vision of a team of new robots, the Protectobots — First Aid among them — being ordered to guard the Pullen Power Plant against Decepticon attack. Attacked by the Stunticons and Combaticons, the team did the incredible, merging their bodies to become Defensor. Realizing that they were being sent a message about the future of Transformer evolution by the Creation Matrix itself, the Autobots determined to make this vision a reality and set about building the new robots they had seen. |Second Generation| Having learned of a Decepticon plot to acquire the human-made hydrothermocline, Optimus Prime brought the Protectobots with him to Energy Futures Industries in order to guard the device. After Megatron and the Combaticons arrived ready for a fight, the Transformers allowed themselves to be convinced of a better solution by Ethan Zachary, an employee of EFI. Zachary would upload their minds into a video simulation program known as Multi-World, allowing the Transformers to do battle without damaging the hydrothermocline or the surrounding area. Inside the game world, First Aid and Streetwise were exploring Vineland when their path was blocked by a web of thick vines. First Aid wanted to blast through, but Streetwise thought better of it and merely lifted the vines out of their way. They were caught off-guard by the Combaticons Brawl and Swindle, but were then miraculously saved by the living vines they had refrained from destroying moments ago. First Aid then used his decrystallizer cannon on the Decepticons, making them brittle enough for Streetwise to shatter with a burst from his compressed air cannon. Ultimately, Optimus Prime declared himself the loser, and so First Aid and the other Protectobots watched their leader detonate before their eyes. |Afterdeath| |Gone but Not Forgotten| First Aid later attempted to console a despondent Ratchet after the death of Optimus Prime, teaching him that it was best to worry more about the patients he could save rather than the patients he could not. Returning to the Ark after attending Prime's funeral, First Aid and the other Autobots came under attack from the vessel's defense systems, control of which had been seized by the human criminal The Mechanic. Ratchet defeated the human, and he and First Aid tended to the wounded. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 First Aid and the other Protectobots (except Hot Spot) were at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| When the freelance peacekeeping agent Death's Head travelled back in time from the future, First Aid was temporarily mass-displaced Limbo to make room for the bounty hunter right before Bumblebee's eyes. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| After Blaster and Goldbug abandoned the Autobots due to their disagreements with Grimlock's leadership, Grimlock tasked the Protectobots with finding the deserters and returning them to the Ark. First Aid and the others found them (and the Throttlebots) hiding at Big Steve's Used Cars, where the Combaticons had already arrived. As the two teams battled each other, individually First Aid squared off with Brawl, and both sides were so blinded by their battle that they didn't notice RAAT making away with Goldbug and the Throttlebots. With the Combaticons deterred, however, the Protectobots still had Blaster to bring back to Grimlock... for trial and execution. |Used Autobots| Blaster was mode-locked into stereo mode, clamped to Groove, and also carried inside First Aid for travel back to the Ark, but the Protectobots met up with the Combaticons again within a sprawling trainyard. After the Combaticons merged into Bruticus and laid into First Aid and the others, they were forced to set Blaster aside and merge into Defensor to counter. Blaster, released from mode-lock by some errant children, came to Defensor's rescue, and ultimately First Aid and the others decided Blaster shouldn't stand trial, and he was set free. |Child's Play| After First Aid returned to the Ark, the humans were recaptured and Grimlock ordered them to be executed. First Aid and the other Autobots were upset, though they didn't know Grimlock was bluffing in order to draw Blaster into his custody. They begged Blaster to usurp leadership of the Autobots, but Blaster was forced to surrender himself in order to assure the children's safety. |Spacehikers| First Aid disembarked with the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots from the Ark onto Earth's moon, where he and the other Autobots witnessed a battle for leadership between Grimlock and Blaster. This was a moment of opportunity for Ratbat's Decepticons, who attacked First Aid and the others on the moon's surface. Though the Decepticons struck a devastating first blow, Blaster and Grimlock managed to temporarily put aside their differences in order to lead their troops together. The Protectobots combined into Defensor and fought the Decepticons combiners alongside Superion and Computron. Though many Autobots were severely damaged, the Decepticons were successfully pushed into a retreat. |Totaled| First Aid and several other Autobots helped Blaster train. |Club Con| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This First Aid is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 The Protectobots were briefly seen on a series of monitors being observed by the Quintesson General Ghyrik, part of a crew of Autobots Rodimus Prime had brought to Earth to reclaim the occupied Autobot City. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Michael Bell reprises his role as First Aid. Changes *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe never appeared in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Protectobots: only Blades appeared in Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Protectobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots